Despertar Solar
by Minako992
Summary: Hace milenios existía una inmensa paz en la vía láctea, los planetas eran regidos por una hermosa y justa reina llamada Serenity, soberana de la Luna, conocido ese período como: Milenio de Plata. Pero existía un planeta que había decidido culminar con una antigua tradición, permitiendo el odio y la venganza entrará en los corazones de sus habitantes.
1. Capítulo I

Capítulo I

En un hermoso parque de Tokio se encontraban cuatro hermosas chicas sentadas sobre un verde césped quienes habían culminado un pequeño picnic para poder despedir a un querido amigo. Quien las observara a simple vista pensaría que son unas jóvenes adolescentes cercanas a los diecisiete años.

La chica de mayor estatura y cabello castaño recogido en una cola alta, Makoto, había realizado la deliciosa comida que habían disfrutado momentos antes, ella observaba a la distancia como los pétalos empezaban a caer, cubriendo todo el escenario.

-Es muy romántico-suspiró la chica de ojos verdes, perdiendo su vista en todo el horizonte.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó inocentemente una joven de cabello corto azul, quien separó sus ojos azules del libro que rezaba en su portada "Amantes de la Medicina: Grandes Descubrimientos en el Siglo XX", ella respondía al nombre de Ami.

-Me imagino que se refiere a cuidar de los tórtolos-dijo Rei, la chica de cabellera oscura y ojos violetas, los cuales desvió hacia la única pareja en el lago.

-¿No les recuerda a otra época?-comentó nostálgica Minako, ésta poseía unos hermosos ojos azules y un rubio cabello, medio recogido en un lazo rojo.

-Falta algo especial para que sea igual a aquellos tiempos-comentó Makoto.

-Cuatro piedras-habló Ami, como siempre, acertando el comentario.

Por su parte, en el lago, se encontraban dos enamorados: Usagi y Mamoru; la rubia con un gracioso peinado estaba sumamente triste, puesto que su encantador novio iba a Estados Unidos aprovechando, por segunda vez, la oportunidad de culminar su carrera de medicina.

-No estés triste, Usako-decía al chico al tiempo que remaba, ella bajó la mirada para observar el reflejo de las nubes en el agua.

-Aquí tuvimos nuestra primera cita…-comentó cambiando el tema-Bueno, después de recuperar nuestras memorias pasadas.

-Así es, princesa-comentó soltando un remo y acariciando la mejilla de su novia.

-Espero no sea la última-susurró, esperando que el pelinegro no la escuchara.

-No lo será-dijo el chico separando su mano de la piel de la rubia-Tengo el presentimiento que todo saldrá bien y cuando regrese…-no pudo continuar al observar el entrecejo de la chica fruncido-¿Usako?

-¿Cuándo fuiste antes de Galaxia tenías un mal presentimiento?-preguntó la rubia-¿Intuiste tu propia muerte y fuiste incapaz de quedarte?-dijo conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban por caer.

-Usako…-dijo sosteniendo sus manos-Nunca presentí mi muerte, ni que iban a atacar la Tierra hasta que llegó Galaxia y ya estaba en el avión, ya era tarde para mí-en eso sintió los brazos de la chica rodeándolo.

-No me dejes, Mamo…-dijo Usagi uniendo sus labios, aun cuando el chico no era participe de demostrar sus sentimientos con público, sobretodo sabiendo que las chicas estaban observando a una distancia prudencial, pero él también necesitaba ese contacto con ella, por sobre sus propios prejuicios-Te amo-pronunció al separarse.

-Usagi Tsukino-comentó, extremadamente, serio. Provocando mayor nerviosismo en la chica-Hoy estamos en el lugar donde tuvimos nuestra primera cita, como ya dijiste, me encantaría que este lugar tenga ahora un nuevo significado para ambos-dijo al tiempo que sacaba una pequeña caja de su bolsillo, provocando un pequeño chillido en la rubia-Me encantaría que seas mi esposa-dijo abriendo el objeto, permitiendo observar un anillo dorado con un diamante.

-Mamo…-dijo con incredibilidad en los ojos-Yo quiero ser tu esposa-dijo sonriente al tiempo que salían lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Te amo-dijo colocando el anillo en el dedo correspondiente-Usako-dijo acercando sus labios nuevamente. En ese momento se escuchó el chillido de cuatro chicas desde la orilla del lago.

 **Con ustedes un nuevo fic. Espero sus reviews 3**


	2. Capítulo II

Capítulo II

-Estoy segura que te irá bien-comentó Ikuko que, a diferencia de su esposo Kenji, había decidido acompañar a Usagi a despedir a su ahora prometido, cuestión que tampoco agradó mucho al padre de la chica (como era de esperar)

-Muchas gracias, Ikuko-dijo el joven permitiéndose tutear a la madre de su novia por el cariño maternal que ella había profesado hacia él en este último año, nuevamente, a diferencia de su suegro.

-Mucho cuidado con las fiestas y alguna chica por allá-dijo Shingo, quien empezada a sufrir los cambios del desarrollo-Recuerda que Usagi come mucho y solo tus cuentas bancarias pueden aguantar eso-el comentario hizo que se ganara una carcajada de su cuñado, una mirada de advertencia de su madre y otra de odio por parte de su hermana.

-Seguro solo tendré tiempo para mis estudios-dijo Mamoru recobrando su seriedad habitual.

-Acompáñame a comprar algo, Shingo. Buen viaje, hijo-comentó la mujer mayor al joven más alto, permitiendo que los chicos tuvieran privacidad.

Usagi inmediatamente abrazó a su prometido, imparables lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Te extrañaré-dijo la rubia con la voz quebrada.

-Y yo a ti, mi cabeza de chorlitos-dijo en forma cariñosa Mamoru, mientras agarraba la mano de la rubia entre la suya, acariciando con su dedo pulgar el anillo que adornaba uno de los níveos de la chica-Pero esta vez prometo regresar y más nunca separarnos.

 _Pasajeros con destino a Nueva York, por favor pasar a la sala de abordaje._

-Esa es mi llamada, princesa-dijo Darién mientras besaba los labios de la joven-Prometo que cuando termine este año de estudio estaremos juntos para siempre, mi princesa.

La rubia abrazó fuertemente a su novio, el cual sintió una fuerte opresión en su pecho, lo cual adjudicó a la tristeza que sentía su corazón al separarse de su prometida, capaz algo provocado por la separación de ambos cristales o las dos almas unidas fuertemente por el destino, que se distanciaban al tiempo que el joven ingresaba al área de pasajeros y la chica buscaba a su familia.

Pero en el apartamento del príncipe de la tierra, una caja de cristal se abría y cuatro piedras quedaban al descubierto, una voz muy seductora se escuchó: "Vuelvan a mí, Shittenou" y un gran brillo dorado apareció en la habitación, seguidamente el sonido de cristales rotos hizo eco y los minerales se volvieron cenizas.

 **Esperando más Review 3**


	3. Capítulo III

Capítulo III

Cinco hermosas jóvenes estaban reunidas en el hogar de una de ellas, el templo Hikawa.

-Usagi, ya no estés triste-comentó Rei, intentando animar (sin resultado) a su amiga.

-Es verdad, Usagi-intervino Minako-Ya Mamoru te llamó, así que sigue vivo. No como la otra vez, que Galaxia lo atacó y no pudo…

-¡Mina!-detuvieron Makoto y Rei a la rubia de empeorar la situación.

-Usagi, lo bueno es que mañana empezamos el último año-comentó Amy, quien provocó en las otras tres sailor una gota de sudor sobre sus frentes.

-Nunca cambias, Amy-dijo Makoto.

-Por lo menos yo intentaba animar a Serena-comentó Minako-No deprimirla.

-Tú lo dijiste: "intentabas"-expresó Rei mientras imitaba las comillas con sus dedos.

-Son casi doce horas de diferencia con mi amado Mamoru-interrumpió Usagi-La única hora en que podemos hablar es de siete a ocho, eran dos veces por día. Pero a partir de mañana empezaremos a hablar solo cuando sea de noche, porque en la mañana ya estaré en la escuela.

-Usagi-dijo Minako, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

-Sin contar los días que él esté muy ocupado o cansado.

-¿Cuándo regresa?-preguntó Amy.

-Vacaciones de verano-sentía que las lágrimas empezaban a amenazar por salir.

-¡Señorita Rei!-se escuchó el grito desesperado de Kumada.

-¡¿Ahora qué pasa?!-respondió la miko del templo, asustando al joven que no entraba por no obtener permiso de la chica.

-Es el fuego sagrado, señorita-dijo al tiempo que Rei salía de la habitación, encontrándose al chico con el cabello más desordenado de lo normal.

Rápidamente, la pelinegra corrió a la habitación del fuego sagrado, cerró las puertas y empezó a dominar al mismo; la verdad el fuego nunca había mostrado actividad a excepción que ella lo invocara, por lo que la situación la preocupó de sobremanera, mientras realizaba su tarea podía observar diversas sombras… primero cinco sombras, parecían masculinas menos una, luego del grupo se separó una de las manchas, sabía quién era: Jadeite, por lo que las otras tres debían ser los demás generales, la chica era un misterio, luego aparecieron muchas manchas negras, prácticamente, un ejército entero, de éste saltaron tres nuevas figuras sobre toda la mancha de personas y sobre ellas una gran mancha, parecía un guerrero con una armadura, el fuego estaba empezando a disminuir su intensidad a su forma original.

 _Que susto_. Fue el pensamiento de la miko, quien seguía en un pequeño estado de shock.

- _Sailor Marte_ -dijo una voz que salía del fuego, la chica se concentró para escuchar esa voz e intentar reconocerla- _Rei Hino_ -la pelinegra se sorprendió pues decía su verdadera identidad- _Dile a las guerreras de la luna llena que se alejen. Esta batalla no implica a su princesa: Usagi Tsukino._

Rei abrió los ojos, pudiendo observar en el fuego sagrado una silueta femenina con un uniforme parecido al suyo de guerrera y una capa ondeando; empezaba a detallarla más, notando unos hermosos ojos zafiros y esto pareció enojarla, provocando que el fuego atacara a la miko, quien por reflejo colocó sus manos frente a su cara, deteniendo el ataque.

-¡Rei!-gritaban las chicas afuera, intentando entrar por la fuerza a la habitación, la pelinegra se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, permitiendo que los demás (incluyendo a Kumada) accedieran al recinto.

-Pensaba que el fuego quemaría todo el lugar-empezó a conversar el chico de cabello largo-Me preocupé mucho.

-El fuego sagrado no quema-dijo la pelinegra.

-Tampoco se invoca solo-comentó Minako, mientras observaba a Rei, indicándole con la mirada que debía explicar lo sucedido.

-Kumada-dijo Rei, el joven respondió con su acostumbrado: "Diga señorita Rei"-¿Puedes llevarnos té y galletas a la habitación dónde estábamos?

-Claro, señorita-dijo al tiempo que se retiraba del cuarto y cerraba la puerta.

-Chicas-comentó Rei preocupada-Hay un nuevo enemigo-todas se sorprendieron.

-¿Te lo ha dicho el fuego?-preguntó Amy, la respuesta fue una afirmación de la miko-¿Qué más has visto?-volvió a intervenir la peliazul, Rei se dedicó a relatar todo lo que el fuego mostró.

-…Lo que más me sorprendió fue que la chica conocía mi identidad y a Usagi como princesa de la Luna.

-¿Será Beryl?-preguntó Makoto-Lo digo porque tiene a los generales de su parte.

-No lo sé…

-Deberíamos comunicarnos con Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru y Setsuna-dijo Amy.

-Mañana realizaremos una reunión entonces…-declaró Minako.

-Pero ¿puede ser en otro lugar que no sea el templo?-comentó Rei, todas la observaron extrañadas-Mañana hay un festival de flores y no quiero que haya un accidente.

-Chicas-llamó Usagi-No le digan a Mamo-chan, por favor-Todas afirmaron con tristeza ante la petición de la rubia-Gracias.

 **Muy agradecida por los Review que me han mandado, esperando que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado**


End file.
